


two goofs in love taking a long time to confess

by MakoDragon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Soft stuff, F/F, F/M, From friends to lovers, I named Nines Cole because its a bomb name, Little Reed900 in here as well, M/M, Multi, Romance, Simmarkus is a THING, connor being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: You read the title. You like Connor, Connor likes you. You both don't know it.





	two goofs in love taking a long time to confess

 

Four years since the androids had been granted equal rights by way of peaceful protests.

 

one week since androids and humans were allowed to date and get married.

 

Longer than four years had you been crushing _hard_ on your adorable yet handsome coworker Connor. The former deviant hunter himself. The android previously sent by Cyberlife, the one who when confronted with the option to shoot Markus to complete his mission or to Deviate and side with his people broke through his programming and assisted them in their fight for freedom.

 

After the androids got granted equal rights Connor had been granted an official position as an investigator for the Detroit Police Department on the condition that he became Hank Anderson’s partner again. Which both didn’t mind. (although Hank grumbled about not having the time to babysit during his work, he was secretly happy to have his close friend partner up with him again).

 

Connor now also got paid which enabled him to move out of Hank’s home and into an apartment of his own as both had expressed that however fond they were of one another some space would be good for them. Hank even said something among the lines of:” Now this kid is a deviant and all he might bring someone home someday and I’m fond of my sleep.”  Before jokingly slapping Connor on the back, who was at the time still getting used to actually _feeling_ like humans did.

 

As one of the people who was nice to Connor from the start you were happy to see him return as your official colleague. You had always found that Connor in comparison to many other androids seemed to be more self aware and human but as he had become deviant you seemed to at times forget that he was an android at all, save for the LED that never failed to remind you. He never took it off as he found there was no reason to.

 

Aside from Gavin everyone respected that decision while the grumpy cat loving, former android hating cop would use it to poke fun of Connor only to be reprimanded by his partner in both work and love; Rk900 now known as Cole. The rings on both their hands proving that they were indeed engaged which came as a surprise to EVERYONE as Rk900 had been forced on Detective Reed by Cyberlife itself to prove that even those that are apprehensive to working with androids would be able to work with androids and to help him cope with the fact that androids have been granted the same rights of them.

 

At first Gavin yelled at Fowler for it. Calling them insane and telling them they should send IT back to Cyberlife. Fowler wouldn’t have it though and told him to suck it up unless he liked to lose to Hank Anderson. He then began to lecture him on Hank’s rap sheet and how much he had changed since meeting Connor. Patting the man on the shoulder he said it would be good for him.

 

Having little choice but to get used to Cole especially since Cyberlife told the DPD that Cole would also stay with Gavin he tried to deal with him. Interacting with him as little as possible until one day he came home finding Cole asleep with his three cats curled up on and around him. Since that day he tried to cut the android some slack and soon found him irreplaceable, even going as far as to having feelings of affection for him. Cole being new to the whole _feeling_ thing asked Gavin to explain feelings he was having to have Cole come to the discovery that he too liked Gavin. Thus the two began to date in secret.

 

So that day, the day after the law passed that androids and humans were allowed to date and marry. Just before lunch time, Cole had dropped on one knee in front of Gavin at the Detroit Police department and asked him to marry him as he couldn’t imagine his life without him. Taken by surprise the detective turned every shade of red in the book before turning his back to him. stuttering and stammering. “W-what makes you say i’d say yes?!? You damn hunk of plastic!”  He yelled feeling Cole hug him from behind as joyful tears ran down his cheeks.

 

For a moment the entire police department was silent until it erupted in applause and cheering as Gavin’s colleagues made their way over to him to congratulate Cole and him. Connor, Hank and yourself had been watching from a distance, mouths open from surprise as you had all seen that the detective had warmed up to Cole but not to this extent.

 

So of course during your lunch with Hank and Connor that was the main topic of discussion.

 

“Never thought to see Reed getting hitched...and to an android of all things. The world is fucking weird I tell you.”  Hank grunted as he took a swig of his drink under close watch of Connor as they were still on the clock. “ I agree. Then again I never thought you’d more or less adopt an android Hank.”  You grinned, pointing out that Hank used to be anti-android.

 

“ Yeah but you don’t see me getting married  to him do ya? “ The older man raised his eyebrow at you. seeing a slight blush on your face when Connor turned his attention to you. No matter how much shit his younger colleagues gave him at times, Hank was still incredibly sharp and he had caught on to your little crush on his partner a LONG time ago. But as it wasn’t his place to tell he kept quiet about it waiting till you would confess as Connor was probably too dense to notice.

 

Hank had also noticed that when Cole proposed to Gavin aside from surprise there was also another emotion in your eyes; _jealousy_ . He had even texted you saying: _Looking a little green there kiddo._ To warn you as you were the type of person that showed their emotions on their face quite easily. So obvious yet Connor hadn’t noticed a thing over the years he had known you.

 

It’s not like you hadn’t considered confessing to Connor for about sixty million gazillion times over the time that you had actually gotten to know him but at the same time knowing how Connor to this day was still quite new to emotions and not wanting to risk your close friendship with him you had attempted to lock away your feelings for him.  So you grew a tad more distant, still being friendly with him but only to a certain extent.

 

The whole thing with Cole and Gavin however made you feel envious. Seeing as Cole was made after Connor, deviated AFTER Connor yet there he was. In front of the entire Detroit Police Department, proposing to Gavin Reed out of all people. If your face could have turned green it would have. It gave you the feeling like you didn’t deserve Connor’s affection as instead of confronting your feelings you hid them as to not ruin what already was.

 

It was only when you felt a hand over your own that you snapped back to reality. Connor had been calling out to you for a few already and in an attempt to get your attention he had placed his hand over yours. “  Are you alright Detective? It’s time to return” Quickly nodding you withdrew your hand, tossing away your rubbish and making your way to the car not noticing the hurt expression on Connor’s face.

 

Hank could only sigh and shake his head thinking that the two of you were both blockheads that didn’t seem to notice that you both held some sort of affection for one another. But again, not his place to say. So he too rose from his seat. “  Come on let’s go back before Fowler is thinking of ringing us and lecturing the entire DPD Handbook over the phone.” With a pat on his back from Hank he followed the two of you back to the car.

 

Back at the DPD it was hectic as the place had been backed up on paperwork for a while as Hank and Connor used to be the only ones who had worked on the android criminal cases. But BECAUSE they were the only ones that had worked on it a lot of cases had to be made into physical copies just in case. So you had been assigned to their team to assist them with that. This was also to prevent Connor from overheating even more terminals as they couldn’t keep up with how fast he was typing in order to get it done fast as the holidays were coming up and everyone wanted to go home early to get the last Christmas shopping done.

 

Even Connor wanted to do some last minute Christmas shopping. He had done them online the past years but that year he wanted to experience what it was like to do that personally. Hank was busy discussing something with Fowler, leaving Connor and yourself as the only two working through the files that had to be done by the end of the day and even though neither of you spoke it was a comfortable silence as the list of files became smaller and smaller until there were no more.  

 

Hank returned to his desk not even a minute later and to both your and Connor’s surprise there was no list sent to the terminals of more files that had to be done. Which was usually a thing Fowler had done over the years as they needed to be done fast. “ Alright listen up you two. I got Fowler to cut you some slack for today so go get your damn Christmas shopping done already. One condition he made is: You HAVE to attend the department’s Christmas Party tomorrow night. It’s that or no deal.”  

 

Rising from your seat you nodded as you swung your bag over your shoulder.”So the only thing I have to do is attend the Christmas Party and I get half a day off?Tell Fowler we got a deal. Guess I’m also going dress shopping today then. I’ll text Kara and Alice to ask if they want to come with me!”  With a smile you waved at the two men before quickly taking your leave, leaving Connor to process what had just transpired before getting slapped on the head by Hank.

 

“ Why was that necessary?”  The android looked beyond confused as he too rose from his seat. “  You had that goofy look on your face again.” Was Hank’s reply. Connor had wanted to ask if you wanted to go shopping together but before he had gotten the chance you had already said you’d ask Kara and Alice to come along making him feel like you didn’t even consider taking him along with you. It made him feel sad. Considering how close he felt that the two of you had gotten over the years. But not close enough apparently. At that time he felt Hank slap him and that train of thought had completely left him for the time being.

 

“ Now go get your shopping done kid before all the good things are gone.”  Hank smirked as he pushed him out the door.”Don’t forget to get an outfit for tomorrow night!”  Shaking his head Hank walked back into the building after watching Connor hail a cab for himself.” Goddamn kids trying to be adults.”  He grumbled as he walked back inside.

 

The shopping center was so busy it was filled with what seemed like a sea of people as everyone tried to get their last minute shopping done. You had managed to meet up with Kara and Alice at one of the department stores situated in the shopping center. You had also invited Luther but he couldn’t make it as he was still stuck at work so it was a girl’s shopping trip you could say.

 

As you made your way over to the table Kara and Alice were seated at you began to think back to how you had met them. After the entire thing regarding androids going deviant had calmed down and they had gotten equal rights, Kara and Alice together with Luther had decided to return as they had befriended many androids they had met during their short stay in Jericho. The house they had moved into was a five minute walk from your apartment as you lived in the part of town that had houses and apartment buildings strewn all over the place.

 

They had seen you walk with Connor whom they had seen on television as one of the people that had assisted in the peaceful protests and one of the people alongside Markus to negotiate about the laws regarding androids, interspecies relationships between humans and androids and so on. So one day Alice had approached you to introduce herself as your neighbour and asked if you wanted to come over for cake.

 

Delighted to have such an adorable neighbour you had accepted. Kara and Luther seemed apprehensive at first as there were many people still anti-android but over time had warmed up to you and regarded you as close as a friend to them as Rose. To you they felt like family as Kara had instantly become like an older sister, Luther like an older brother and Alice like a younger sister to you. It just seemed to fit inside your head.

 

“ Hey you two.”  You greeted them, laughing as Alice hopped off her chair to hug you. Hugging back you picked Alice up, giving her a kiss on both cheeks.” Did your mom do your hair for your today Alice?” You asked, noticing her hair had been put in a braid instead of the usual ponytail. Alice nodded as your gently let her back down as Kara came in for a hug. “ Good to see you.”  She spoke.She knew you worked for the Detroit Police Department so as your friend she worried for your safety. Knowing you could fend for yourself however and you had capeable partners as well she tried her hardest not to let it show how much she worried for you.

 

“So Alice and I already did our Christmas shopping but we’re more than happy to accompany you with your Christmas shopping. Do you already know what you need to get?”  Nodding you pulled out your phone showing a list of things.” Oh and an outfit for the annual department Christmas party. I only got the half day off on the condition that I attend it.”  You rolled your eyes as the three of you started walking, Alice walking in between the two of you holding your hands” Oh by the way have you heard the big news Kara?”

 

“ Big news?”  She tilted her head curious as to what you were talking about. “  Yeah, you remember Cole right?” She nodded as you had shown her a couple pictures of pretty much everyone in your department. “He popped the question to Detective Reed today. As in he went on one knee and asked Gavin to marry him in front of the entire Detroit Police Department.”  Kara’s mouth fell open from surprise. “ He did?! Wait isn’t Gavin Reed the one you said absolutely despised androids?” You nodded’ Apparently they’ve been dating in secret for a while now. You should’ve seen Gavin’s face he was crying so much he could impersonate a waterfall.” The three of you laughed at the thought of Gavin Reed ACTUALLY impersonating a waterfall as you stepped into one of the many stores to do your shopping.

 

BOY was it hectic. On more than one occasion you all lost one another for brief moments of time but managed to find each other again in the sea of people, slowly getting every item on the list. A big bone for Sumo, a plaque that said: I like alcohol, just not enough to drown in it, for Hank, Matching Ugly Christmas sweaters for Cole and Gavin, A baking set for Luther, a couple new books for Kara, two sets of new clothes for Alice and for Connor you got a set of fancy ballpoint pens engraved with his name that came with a gorgeous leather notebook that you would give along with a scarf you had knitted for him.

 

Then came the hardest thing on the list: An outfit for the Christmas Party.

 

The three of you searched through the racks, all of you making your way to the dressing room with a shopping basket filled with clothes, shoes and other accessories. Even Alice had pitched in much to your and Kara’s surprise. The two sat down on the couch by the changing booths while you stepped inside to get changed, hoping that there was at least ONE good outfit in there.

 

But as you went through the piles of clothes and what not your hope shrank as both Kara and Alice disapproved of the outfits. Then you came to the second to last outfit. A dark pine green silk cotton blend dress that stopped just over your knee that had snowflakes and reindeers on the bottom. accompanied with a white candy cane embroidered bolero(Bolero was Alice’s pick), black pantyhose(you were already wearing those), dark prine green heels(Kara’s Pick) and a holly hairpin. (Alice’s Pick)

 

Once again Kara’s mouth fell open. “ Oh.. you look lovely!” Alice took your hand dragging you to the nearby mirror to show what you looked like in the clothes.”  Oh wow. I do look good.” You touched your reflection as a smile formed on your lips. “ With some finishing touches on hair and make-up you’ll be the star of the party I’m sure.”  Kara spoke. “ I guess we have a winner don’t we?” Smiling you nodded, walking back into the changing booth to change back into your regular clothes. Kara leaned against the wall next to the curtain of your changing booth. “  So how’s everything between you and Connor?” She asked, hearing you stumble as you were caught off guard by that question.

 

“ C-Connor and myself? Just the usual. We’re on friendly terms” You could hear Kara hum slightly. “  Why? You know someone who’s interested in him?” Without knowing you just dug your own grave as the smile on Kara’s face widened. “ I do. She’s a good friend of mine who thinks she can hide her feelings for the man from everyone else.”  You stopped dead in your tracks dropping your shoe back onto the floor as you slowly opened the curtain. Your face now a deep crimson. “ Am I that obvious.” Tilting her head to the side slightly with a gentle smile on her face Kara pulled you into a hug. “ You kind of are, I’m surprised if he hasn’t caught on yet….or did you tell him?”  

 

You quickly shook your head.” No! nonononoo! I wouldn’t dare.. I mean. He doesn’t like me anyways… a-and even if did like me back.. What if something happens and we destroy the good things we already had?”  Kara gently stroked the back of your head, Alice quietly joined in on the hug, comforting you. Kara wanted to encourage you to just go for it but having personally never spoken to Connor she didn’t know how he felt about you and she didn’t want you to get hurt either. “It’s ok. Everything will happen when it has to. Just promise us one thing ok?”  Kara took a step back, taking one of your hands while Alice took the other. “ Promise us not to run away when it does ok? No matter how hard it is..”

 

She had you there. Kara had fled from Todd together with Alice and had to face hardship after hardship to get the freedom they wanted. If they could do something that hard you could face the truth when the time would come.” O-ok.. I promise.”  And they knew you NEVER broke a promise you made to them unless things happened that were completely out of your hands.

 

Nodding the two gave you a big hug before they let you finish getting dressed. The line for checkout was ridiculously long and took a good twenty minutes in which you failed to notice Connor walking past the store, hands full of bags as he followed Markus who had his hands full already.

 

Connor had run into Markus in one of the stores as he too had decided to go Christmas shopping and surprise Simon with some clothes. The two had been together since the androids were granted equal rights and were seen as the Jericho  power couple.

 

“I'm surprised you didn't buy the whole store there Connor.” Markus chuckled. They had kept in touch since Markus had convinced Connor to deviate and had become good friends. Markus also took somewhat of a mentor role, guiding Connor into understanding his emotions, something Connor was eternally grateful for. “ You were giving that poor cashier a heart attack with the amount of things you were buying. “

 

Connor being Connor, had bought gifts for the entire Detroit Police Department, even Gavin. He did buy a few more for the people close to him though which explained why he had so many bags. “ How about yourself Markus?” The doe eyed android spoke as he pointed out that Markus himself was carrying quite a few bags himself..

 

“ You got me there. I got gifts for everyone I met in Jericho… and a few more for Simon. “ How different they might have been there was one similarity they shared: how they cared for others. “ Guess we both need to learn to restrain ourselves.” Connor nodded in agreement as they hopped onto the bus.

 

“ Connor, I couldn't help but notice you had a pretty fancy outfit in one of the bags...special occasion?” The brown haired android shrugged. “ It’s the annual Detroit Police Department Christmas party tomorrow night. I got half the day off on the condition that I attend it, since I had no prior plans I saw no reason not to accept the deal. “  Nodding Markus patted him on the shoulder.

 

Then another popped into Markus’s head. “ Connor, you have a Christmas Party tomorrow I know but if you want feel free to drop by afterwards. I’m also throwing a Christmas Party. Bring a friend ok? I’ll send you the info tomorrow.”  Realizing it was getting late Markus waved at Connor before getting out and disappearing into the sea of people. So there was nothing left for Connor but to wait till it was his turn to get off the bus and head home.

 

So even though you had been in the same shopping mall the two of you had never noticed the other being nearby. By now you were already home, having gotten a ride from Kara and the now four of you were in your living room. As Kara had parked in front of your house Luther had walked by so you invited him over as well and you showed off the clothes you got for the party.

 

“Looks good.”  He turned to Alice” Did you help with this?” Seeing her nod he gave her a gentle pat on the head, smiling. “  You did good. She looks pretty.” Alice was practically beaming hearing her father praise her.” Alice did very good indeed. we should get going though, it's getting pretty late.”  Kara smiled, noticing you walk off really quick but not thinking much of it until she saw you come back with a big bag. You didn’t know how but somehow you managed to keep the presents you bought for the three of them a secret and you thanked the stars for it.

 

“I get it and since tomorrow IS Christmas Eve I got you three presents too. But you can’t open them until tomorrow ok? “  You eyed Kara who nodded as she took the bag from you while Luther got their coats. “ I promise we won’t open them until tomorrow. Nodding you gave all of them a hug and saw them out before turning in for the night as it had gotten quite late.

 

The next day when you arrived at the station you were faced with a big disappointment as the party had to be cancelled due to the venue having been double booked. Not a single place in town wasn’t booked by this point in town so Fowler had no choice but to cancel the party much to the disappointment of everyone at the DPD. Even Gavin looked a bit dejected by the news and the man hardly ever looked dejected.

 

“Well that bites.. might as well hand out my presents now then.”  You muttered as you started to approach Cole and Gavin only to be stopped by Connor.” Connor? Is something the matter?”  The man in front of you seemed a bit out of sorts … almost nervous as he stood in front of you. “ Since the department Christmas party is cancelled… would you accompany me to a Christmas party I have been invited to?”  For a moment you stood there not responding as you let things sink in. “ S-sure. why not.” Were the words that came out of your mouth and as soon as Connor heard them a small smiled formed on his face before he turned to Gavin and Cole”  You can come too.” And disappointment struck you. You had hoped he meant to come with him as his date but apparently he meant friend. Letting out a sigh you shook your head and sat down, mentally scolding yourself for getting ahead of yourself.

 

Connor sent Cole the the info he had gotten from Markus that morning before turning his attention back to you. “ So who invited you? One of Hank’s buddies?”  Connor shook his head. “Markus did. We met yesterday in the shopping center and did some of of shopping together. Speaking of which, did you manage to get all of your shopping done.” You quickly nodded “Yeah but Connor. I think we should get to work before Fowler comes for our heads.”  The man had gotten quite grumpy as he was the man looking forward to the party the most and that meant he was going to give everyone that got on his bad side that day absolute hell.

 

So the three of you kept quiet as much as possible as to not catch Fowler’s eye. Hank sadly enough got caught as he cracked a joke to Connor when the other asked him to come to the party as well and ended up getting stuck doing overtime. So when the four of you got ready to leave you placed your present for Hank in his hands. The older man looked up at you wondering what it was. “  Open it when I’m gone.” You smiled before following the three men out of the building as you could hear the shredding of paper behind you followed by a loud laughter. Hank never was one to follow the rules to that extent. On his way out Connor made sure to hand everyone from the DPD their presents, save for you, Gavin and Cole.

 

The four of you took a self driving car to the mansion, Carl Manfred’s old mansion that he left to Leo and Markus in his will as one of his last wishes was that the two would get along. It took a long time but as Leo kicked his drug habit with Markus’s support the man regarded Markus as a brother. He even offered to leave but Markus simply said; “Carl left it to both of us.”

 

The drive didn’t take very long despite it being busy on the road as everyone was on their way to see their families or on their way to a party and after about a forty five minute drive the car parked itself on a parking spot in front of the mansion. The androids and Gavin had already gotten dressed in their formal wear, you however still had your outfit in your bag so the moment the men got out you closed the doors behind them, opting for the tinted glasses so you could get changed and ten minutes later the door opened again and you got out.

Cole and Gavin had gone ahead leaving Connor to wait for you by himself and his breath was knocked so far away it would’ve hit a whale deep in the ocean.  His eyes took you in and once again he found himself smiling as he offered you his arm.” Milady.” Smiling back you linked your arm with his. “Thank you sir. “ Chuckling the two of you walked up the stars where Markus was waiting by the door.”  There you are. Your friends are already inside. “

 

He eyed Connor and yourself, smiling as he had an idea what was going on. But being who he was he decided to wait before teasing the living hell out of Connor with it. Instead he introduced himself to you and you did the same.”  Anyways come in. You two are the last guests so we’re about to start the party.” He ushered the two of you inside, closing the door behind him as he walked up the staircase to get everyone’s attention.

 

Simon stood besides him while Leo stood behind as he cleared his throat, silence falling and all eyes set on him. “  Good evening. I’d like to welcome each and every one of you to this first, hopefully annual Christmas party. I ask that you respect one another regardless of your background or anything. It’s a party.. Let us not fight but have fun.”  He took the glass Simon was holding for him and raised it.” Enjoy the party everyone!”

 

Everyone clapped and the doors opened to the living room that had been turned into the main room for the party. the couches and chairs were pushed to the sides for everyone to sit on. there were a couple tables with food and drinks. the rest of the furniture were moved to the storage room to make enough room for a dance floor and music was playing. It didn't take long for people to mingle. Some were chatting, dancing others were exchanging gifts.

 

“ Shall we start with exchanging our gifts as well?”  Connor suggested as he tilted his head to Gavin and Cole, who were both seated next to one of the tables.” Might as well. I’m getting sick of lugging the presents around.”  With a nod the two of you made your way over to the couch, sitting down besides them. You sat next to Cole and Connor sat on your right while Gavin sat next to Cole and the table. “ Quite the party.”  Cole remarked as he observed it from where he was sitting. His attention drawn to you as you pulled a big package out of your bag, handing it to Cole.” This is for the two of you. Merry Christmas.”

  
Cole carefully took it, placing it on his lap and looking at Gavin.”   Shall I open it or will you?” Rolling his eyes, Gavin ripped the present open. His eyes wide open as he pulled the sweaters out.” Are you for fucking real? “  Gavin slightly glared at you, who was simply sitting there with a big smirk.” Hey I said I’d get you something. So I did.” Despite being a rude asshole at times he wasn’t THIS rude. “ Put it on.”  He told Cole as he himself wiggled into the Christmas sweater, his face clearly showing he wasn’t happy. But at the same time he was touched that you bothered to even get him anything.

 

Especially considering the two of you were always at each other’s throat before Cole walked into his life. Cole had easily slipped into his sweater, slightly smiling when he noticed the sweaters matched.” See that as a Christmas sweater and a congratulations on your engagement.”  Just when Gavin thought he’d only have to deal with the sweaters he saw Connor hand Cole a gift as well. Cole wasted no time unwrapping it only to pull two Christmas hats out. “Oh no. No way in---” But Cole wasn’t having it and popped the hat on Gavin’s head before putting his own hat on”  hell….” Grumbling he turned away to grab a glass off the table as Cole apologized while handing both Connor and you a gift. Upon opening it you found a small cute crystal rabbit with an even smaller rabbit on top of it.” Oh how adorable.”

 

Connor had gotten a blue crystal bird the same color as his blue LED. “Thank you Cole”  The two of you said at the same time before you turned your attention to Connor handing him his present.” Here. I hope you like it. “  Connor eyed you before turning his attention to the package, opening it ever so carefully. The first thing he saw was the set of fancy ballpoint pens with his name engraved in them along with the leather notebook. Then he noticed the grey and blue scarf. The exact colors of his blazer and LED. He took it in his hands, quickly looking it over before determining that it was indeed handmade.

 

Lost in thought he ran his thumb over the fabric, noting how soft it was before bringing it up to his face. He was incredibly touched by this but he was also confused as he didnt know how to feel anymore. He put the presents away and hugged you.”Thank you.”  But before you could say anything Connor got up and made his way to find Markus as he was in desperate need for advice, leaving you looking quite hurt.

 

Cole gently placed his hand on your shoulder. “ Are you alright?” You nodded, trying your hardest not to feel rejected by Connor as you rose from your seat.”  I just need a minute.” You gave him a weak smile before walking up the stairs to get a little distance. Simon, who had been standing nearby had seen what happened and followed you, thinking you could use a listening ear. He messaged Markus, explaining what had probably transpired and that he was going to look after you for a bit before he approached you, who was now standing by the window. Arms around yourself as you attempted not to cry.

 

“ Hey, uhm Hi. “  The man awkwardly started.”  I saw what happened. Are you alright?” You looked at Simon, trying to play if off as if nothing was wrong while it felt like you just got punched in the chest really hard. As you tried to say you were alright tears flowed and Simon stood by you, blocking you from view from other people in a way of shielding you.

 

Connor on the other hand had just managed to find Markus who was preparing some more drinks for the guests.”  Connor, let me guess. You need advice.” Markus spoke as he heard the door open. “ Yes. “ Markus nodded and tilted his head to the chair opposite of him, telling Connor to sit down. “So what’s on your mind?”   Connor’s LED switched between blue, yellow and red in the matter of seconds as he tried to to find the right words to express what was bothering him. “ Take it easy I’m not going anywhere.” He handed the tray of drinks to one of the people he hired to bring the drinks around, before sitting down.

 

“ I’m fond of a small group of people. Hank included but there’s one person who… They feel _different._ Whenever I’m with them it feels like my software is malfunctioning, my Thiriumpump starts picking up speed and even though i do not even need to breathe, save for it assisting in cooling my biocomponents… It’s hard to breathe at times around them and I don’t mind…” Connor started, his hands fiddling with the coin he always kept on him.

 

Markus had to stop himself from laughing as Connor sounded like a lovesick teen and he found it somewhat endearing. The former deviant hunter, now his friend. Sitting in front of him like an insecure child that fell in love for the very first time.  “ How long have you felt like this around them?”

 

“ A couple years now.”  This made Markus nearly fall off his chair as he knew Connor was smart yet he overlooked something as simple as this. “Connor... are there times you can’t stop thinking about them?”  The doe-eyes android nodded, a smile on his face as he spoke. “ At some times it got to the point of it taking up my thoughts so much that I don’t get any work done, much to Lieutenant Anderson’s dismay. Just everything about them… Markus am I malfunctioning? If so how do I fix it?”

 

Doing his best to suppress the chuckle that was attempting to get out he put his hands on Connor’s shoulders. “  Do you feel that when you’re not having a good day and they’re there with you… that the world is not such a bad place?” Connor nodded.” Does seeing them smile brighten up your day?” Another nod. “When you can’t see them, do you automatically seek them out?”  Another nod “Do you want to see them happy no matter the cost?” Another nod. “ Connor… you’re in love.” The doe-eyes android blinked letting sink in what just happened, while looking up the meaning of being in love.

 

In the meantime you had stopped crying, taking the handkerchief that Simon handed you to quickly wipe away your tears. “I’m sorry I hope I didn’t startle you by suddenly crying.”  The man shook his head with a kind smile, handing you a drink as you introduced yourselves to one another ” You look like you could use one, that and a listening ear.” You chuckled, taking the glass from him.” You are right on both accounts.” You sighed leaning against the wall next to Simon.  “There’s this guy I like….and I’ve liked him for over four years already but I’m too much of a coward to confess to him.”

 

“ Why? Afraid you get rejected?”  You shook your head. “ Worse. I’m afraid that if he doesn’t like me back and I confess to him…. I’ll destroy what we already have. Because of my human selfishness.. My greed to want more. To monopolize him.. and have him monopolize me in the same way…. in the way of dating exclusively you know? “  Simon kindly smiled and nodded.” Those feelings are not limited to humans you know. We androids get that as well.. I… Markus doesn’t know this but I felt the same way about Markus. When I didn’t know he liked me. then one day he confessed to me. I didn’t believe him but he allowed me to see his thoughts.. that was a few years ago. “  He raised his hand to show his ring” We’ve been engaged ever since. We’re getting married this year.”

 

“Aww that’s cute. In my case however.. I’m human and he’s an android. We can’t do it like you do.I can’t interface with him like that so he has to tell me. Just now I gave him his present and I think… he only accepted it because he felt obliged to take it..  no other reason” You sighed and stared at the window. Simon, instead of comforting you, feeling that it wasn’t the correct way to deal with the situation silently remained by your side as he internally played the recording Markus sent him of the session with Connor. Usually Markus didn’t do that as he respected Connor’s privacy but this was something that needed solving as soon as possible before things escalated. Blinking once he was done Simon sighed.”I think the two of you just need to talk for a while. _Really_ talk you know. Because the way I see it if you two keep going like this you are going to self destruct, socially that is.”  He put the now empty glasses on the table and held his hand out to you.”For now you should dance with me. To christen our newfound friendship “ Finding it hard to say no against that you laughed and took Simon’s hand, letting him lead you back downstairs and onto the dance floor.

 

To your surprise Simon was a really good dancer and the two of you were laughing as you danced, not realizing Markus had lead Connor back into the room. Markus simply smiled, happy that Simon found another friend. Connor on the other hand felt a sting of jealousy in his chest. To see you smile and him not be the one to cause you to smile. But at the same time he scolded himself for feeling that way as in his mind he had no right to feel like that. You were his friend… nothing more… But he wanted you to be _more_ than just his friend.

 

Seeing the troubled look on Connor’s face Markus gave him a slight push. “Go.” When Connor looked at him confused Markus slightly rolled his eyes, giving him another push.” Go ask her to dance. Unless… you want her to be snatched away by someone else? Plenty of single people around here you know..”  This seemed to wake Connor up as he quickly shook his head and made his way over to the two of you, tapping you on the shoulder as the music turned to a slower tune.”May I have this dance?”

 

Simon smiled and nodded,bowing before making his way over to his lover.” You think they’ll be ok?”  He asked Markus who sighed as he looked at the two of you.” I have no idea…We’ve done all we can. It’s up to them” A smile curled on his face when he gently took Simon’s hand, pulling him onto the dance floor” Let’s dance instead of worry.”  That was something Simon could agree on.

 

The dance started awkward between the two of you but as the song went on you found your head slowly leaning against his chest and his head on yours while  the two of you slowly swayed from side to side. “Connor?” He blinked looking down at you.” Yes?” You bit your lip wondering if you should say this or not.”  Did you hate my gifts for you?” His eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. “ On the contrary I loved them. What makes you think that I hated them.”

 

“Because… you left right after.” Connor looked away, feeling bad that he made you think he hated the gifts. “ That wasn’t because of you. I just had something urgent I needed to talk to Markus about that had slipped my mind. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to… upset you.”  He took your hand leading you to one of the couches. When you sat down, Connor sat besides you taking something out of his pocket. “ I forgot to give this to you. Merry Christmas..”

 

With your hands slightly trembling you took the christmas themed wrapped present from him, placing it on your lap ever so gently before looking up at Connor who seemed to be anxiously looking to you and the present. Curious as to what was inside you opened it to reveal a long silver necklace with an LED hanging from it as a pendant.” What is…this?”

Connor felt the Thirium rush to his face as a faint blue blush formed on his face.” It’s the LED from the first time we met. I asked Cyberlife if I could have the LED from my old body before it got destroyed. I..”  Connor shook his head trying not to let fear get the best of him as he took your hands in his own.” For a long time… a very long time now .. I have harbored feelings for you. I didn’t know how to name it. But I wanted and still want you to be more to me than just my friend. I don’t mean close friends either..”  He affectionately ran his thumb over the top of your hand” I know you probably don’t feel the same about me but ...I felt like I had to let you-----” Connor was cut off as you grabbed him by the collar, pulling into a fleeting kiss; soft but short.

 

Connor looked at you beyond shocked. “S-Sorry.”  You stammered as you attempted to get up only for Connor to pull you back into another kiss. This one lasting longer as if he needed to confirm it really happened. You were the one who pulled away as you were in desperate need for oxygen, actually needing it to live opposed to just having it assist in cooling biocomponents.” S-sorry I got carried away.”  He mumbled as he felt your forehead lean against his own.

 

A silence formed between the two of you for what seemed like an eternity but was actually just a couple of minutes. Until you finally spoke.” C-Can you help me put it on?”  Nodding Connor took the necklace from the box, taking in your flustered form before you turned your back to him so he could put the necklace on for you. The silver chain felt cool on your skin and the LED just made you smile thinking about it. It was a grim reason why he had to get a new body but the fact that he basically gave you something that was part of himself felt kind of romantic in a way.  it was handmade in another way.

 

Instead of turning back to face him you leaned into his chest, his arms slowly wrapping around you.” I like you Connor.. I really do...for over four years now. “ You spoke, placing your hand over his. “ I was just afraid that if I confessed…. that I would destroy what we had if you didn’t like me back. You are still new at a lot of emotions… even  though you’ve been deviant for quite some time now and I didn’t want to push you. So I kept quiet. I wanted you to like me.. because you really like me. Not because I like you... and .. you, you went and did this adorable and sweet thing….I’m happy that I’m the one you like Connor..”

 

A smile formed on Connor’s face while he leaned back into the couch with you in his arms. The two of you off in your own world while looking at the stars. Completely unaware that Markus and Simon had watched you from time to time. Happy to see things had gone into a good direction.

 

For the remainder of the night the two of you remained like that, snuggling while looking at the stars. When the party came to an end you had gotten so tired that instead of letting you walk, Connor carried you back to the car like a princess with Cole and a slightly intoxicated Gavin right behind you. Cole sat in front with Gavin while Connor sat with you in the backseat, letting you lean your head on his shoulder as you nodded off.

 

The ride back home had been quiet as Gavin had passed out and Cole wasn’t the type for idle conversation with Connor.The two of you got out first before the car continued to drive to bring Cole and Gavin home.

 

Still semi asleep you let Connor carry you into you home but just as he tucked you in and was attempting to leave you tugged on his sleep.”Stay….” You mumbled in your half asleep state, slipping your hand in his. “Please?” With a silent nod Connor took his shoes and blazer off before getting into bed with you, feeling you snuggle against him almost immediately and him wrapping his arms around you in return. “Good night..” He smiled, pecking you on the forehead as he rubbed your back to get you back to sleep.”I love you Connor...please don’t leave… Don’t let it be a dream..” A soft chuckle slipped from his lips as he held you close. “Sleep, I’ll be here… right here when you wake up.”

 

Softly nodding you drifted off to sleep in Connor’s arms with a smile, feeling safe knowing he’d be there in the morning. The two of you were just starting in your journey of love but you knew with him by your side, nothing could harm you. If you fell he would always catch you and you would do the same for him. Now and always.

 

The end?

 


End file.
